


Memories

by Alexisme (Brookyboos16), FictionalOddsOut (Bookworm2005)



Series: Sibling Pact Series [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, MYCT - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Beta Read, Brotherly Love, Clay Dream's Sister Drista Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Drista is ooc, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Minecraft, Not Homeless Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), OC, Original Character(s), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, Sibling Bonding, Villain's Point Of View, but Techno makes fun of him anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookyboos16/pseuds/Alexisme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm2005/pseuds/FictionalOddsOut
Summary: Scenes from Sibling Pact that didn’t fit in the flow of the story but that I wrote down anyways. (Might also add some alternate endings if I ever write them.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Drista&Clay
Series: Sibling Pact Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207427
Kudos: 17





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely not be updated as much as Sibling Pact, nor have nearly as many chapters. But hopefully that was clear. :) If you have not read sibling pact, I suggest you do. Most of the chapters in this work will not make as much sense without context and background from the original story.

Dream had been looking for Tommy ever since he’d left. He was pretty sure that he was at Techno’s house, but nothing was certain. He came to visit for the third time this week and, although Techno was acting really suspicious, if Dream attacked and Tommy wasn’t there, he would be in trouble. Now was not the time to make an enemy of Techno. Though Dream was coming closer to a concrete answer, Techno was coming closer to putting up a sign on the door that said ‘NO Dreams Allowed!!!’ 

Techno’s annoyance of Dream’s multiple visits was evident with how the conversation was heading. “It just seems so rude. Do I barge into your house, Dream? And just start looking through  _ your _ stuff and commenting on  _ your _ suspicions to do lists on  _ your _ wall? Actually, do you even have a house? I've never seen you in a house.'' 

Clay did not like the turn of the conversation. He needed to keep where he and Brooklyn lived a secret. He needed to keep Brooklyn. “I do have a house. But it’s very, very far from here.” 

Techno took this opportunity, “Do like.. Are you homeless? Is this like, you just don’t want to admit that you don’t have a house?” Not only was Techno brushing over the clues that count toward Tommy’s residence in Techno’s house, but he turned the conversation to attack Dream. A promise of an amusing conversation for the voices in his head. 

“No I’m… I'm not homeless, I do have a house.” 

“Do you sleep outside Dream?” 

“I have, a well-, I don't even sleep, but I do have a house.” He was attacking something close to Clay. Too close. 

“Prove, prove you have a house; bring me to it.” He was not dropping it. 

“No, I'm not gonna take you to my house.” Clay would rather be in prison then lead anyone to his home. Lead anyone to Brooke. That would be too dangerous.

Techno starts talking to his voices; something that's always a bit  _ unnerving _ . “Dude, this guy doesn’t have a house; he owns the minecraft...” 

Clay was getting annoyed, “I have a house.” 

Techno just keeps laughing. “He owns the minecraft server….” 

“I have a house!” Clay now realized that he should have just dropped it. Techno was getting too curious trying to figure out where his house was. That would defeat the point of everything Clay had been working on: the border, protecting Brooke, having a home where no one could find, but now because Clay had started to make a big deal about it, to keep up the ‘Dream’ persona, he would have to continue. 

“-And he never built a house cause all he does is show up ominously on people’s doorsteps.” 

Techno was getting on his nerves and Clay desperately wants to get this conversation over with. Dream adamantly insists, “I have a- My house is a giant house, far away!” 

Techno decides to mock him. “Oh yeah, you wouldn’t know my house, it goes to another school.” 

Dream’s shouts go unheard. “I have a house!”

“It goes to another school.” 

_ Ugh, Techno wasn’t dropping this _ , and Clay needed to go. Over-exaggeratedly, Dream continues, “What is wro.. Technoblade. Alright. I am leaving, what the heck is wrong with you?” 

Dream turned to leave, starting off in the direction of L’manburg. 

“I'm going to follow you to your house then.” 

Dream paused.

Clay almost turned around with his axe right then and there.  _ Techno isn’t going to dare step near Brooke or our home without my permission _ , but, no, that would make a big deal about it. Bigger than it already was and then, everyone would want to know. 

So instead, with as much control over his voice as he could muster, he replied with “No. You are not following me.” 

Techno didn’t seem to care. “I'm following you to your house, Dream.” 

_ Oh my goodness. This was so annoying. _ Clay wasn’t even  _ going  _ to head home yet. He tries to tell Techno this, but his frustration jumbles his words. “I'm not. I don’t, I'm not gonna go to my house. I'm gonna go back to L’m-” 

Techno immediately jumps on his mistakes. “That's cause you don’t have a house. Dream, you’re homeless.”  _ Ugh, stupid mess up _ , but Clay could use this. His uncertainty could be used to really convince Techno that he was right and Dream really didn’t have a house. Steering him away from Brooke, but not yet. Clay would have to play it right.

Clay goes back to just insisting, “I do have a house.” 

“You’re homeless, Dream.” 

Again, “I have. A house.” 

Not getting an entertaining response, Techno pushes, “That's why you show up at my house? You wanted to sleep here for the night, but I was at home.” Clay was so done, Techno knows why Dream came. He  _ knows _ that Dream was looking for Tommy, but Dream could turn the conversation back to Tommy, a topic that Clay knew Techno would try to avoid, and hopefully leave him be. 

“No, no, I showed up to keep an eye on Tommy. That's why I showed up at your house.” 

Unfortunately, Techno smoothly avoids the topic of Tommy and continues to make fun of Dream. “Oh my gosh. Do you need to live in the cobblestone tower Dream? I mean we have room, if you need a place to sleep man, I- I have a bed. I have a bed, man. You can sleep here underneath a tree or something.” 

Dream stares at the bed Techno had just placed, “I have a house. Okay?” 

Lucky, and finally, “Sure thing. Sure thing.” Techno had turned to sarcastic agreement. That means this was finally coming to an end. 

Unfortunately, Clay's, ‘Dream improv’ took over and he found himself speaking before he could stop it, “My house is the biggest house on the server.” This was true. Poor Brooke had a lot of time on her hands and was constantly building and expanding.

Techno doesn’t push, “I believe you- I believe you; everyone believes you.” This meant that Clay could safely continue his ‘Dream improv’ without making this too much longer.

“No I...” 

_ Again with the voices, it's so weird watching someone talk to something only they can hear _ , “Everyone believes you.” 

“No, I swear though, I promise. I'm not even kidding; it's this huge- it's like you use redstone...” Clay was able to add in some uncertainty, but the adding of redstone, though true, was unnecessary and would probably start up the conversation again. This time making fun of the fact that ‘DREAM DID REDSTONE’ 

Surprisingly, Techno doesn’t take it, “No, no I believe you, man. The redstone- the amazing redstone house, that's just never been witnessed before, but trust me, it's real. I believe you.” 

Good, Techno had set it up for more misdirection. “Ah yeah, you’re right cause why would I, see, I keep my house secret cause then nobody can come pillage it and barge into my house.” 

“I completely believe you Dream…” Silence takes over. Techno running out of things to say and Dream just hoping no one else would say anything.

Dream, feeling the conversation stalling, desperately tries to wrap it up, “Ok, well, we're on the same page then?” 

“Yeah, were on the same page.” 

“Ok, I do have a house.” 

“You absolutely have a house. It's the  _ hugest _ house. Nobody’s seen a house as large as  _ Dream’s _ house. I believe you.” 

_ True, very true _ , Clay thinks, but says, “Thank you.” 

“I believe you.” Techno really wants to get this point across.

“Thank you. I'm glad we're on the same page. I'm just gonna go to my giant house now.” Dream adds going back to his house just to please Techno. Closure. Thankful that this was finally coming to an end, Dream takes a testing step back.

“Alright,”

“Without you,” Dream assures. He takes a few more steps and Techno stays put. All clear.

“Have fun.” Finally, Dream turns and starts to make his way back to L’manburg, but not even a minute after Dream leaves, he can hear Techno’s footsteps in the snow.  _ Great. Just great _ . Options ran through his head:  _ Confront Techno; no, that wouldn’t work. He was persistent as ever; Techno would just follow, and if I tried to persuade him otherwise, it would just waste time. I could make a break for it, but still, Techno would stay on my trail.  _ Then, he thought a stupid idea. A stupid, brilliant idea, but a stupid one. Build a house. Clay glanced at the sun. He was supposed to meet with Punz in about an hour, and though it did not take an hour to get to L’manburg, he didn’t want to spend the spare time he had building a house, but with Techno’s footsteps behind him with the promise of pursuit or another talk, he glanced at his inventory to see what he could use. Cobblestone; he had cobblestone. Clay took it out and started placing down blocks.  _ Great, _ he thought.  _ I'm turning into Tommy. _ He abruptly stopped using cobblestone and gathered some dirt.  _ Techno’s going to have a good laugh while watching this. Talking to his voices. _ As the dirt runs out, he decides to gather some wood. 

Clay can see the particles of Techno walking through the snow, and decides to write a journal just to give Techno a kick. Partway through writing, Clay stops himself.  _ What are you doing?  _ He pulls a Techno- ‘talking to himself.’  _ You are literally writing a journal about the house you are making, so that Techno will laugh at Dream. Techno will think that you don't have a house, even when you do have a house, so no one will end up following you back to Brooklyn, trying to find our home. Which You have. _ Clay wraps up his rant with a sarcastic, _ Thank you _ . Sometimes, Clay thinks he is turning into Technoblade with how much he argues with himself in his head. But a glance out the door tells him that he needs to hurry if he's going to make it to the meeting with Punz. Dream quickly adds a few sentences to the book, closes it and heads outside to give Techno a chance to read it. As expected, the trail of particles heads inside. When he's sure that Techno has left the building. He goes to head inside only to realize that a creeper is charged and about to explode. It takes out the front wall. Clay sighs,  _ whatever; going to blow it up anyways. _ He climbs on the roof and starts to place the explosives. He stands a good distance away and aims his flame bow. The explosion is quite satisfying and hopefully, Techno agrees.

. . .

“Oh no no! It's not worth it, Dream! Dream! It's not that bad; you don't have to do this! Dream, No, Oh no! it's not that bad, Dream, you don't have to- you don't have to blow it all up! it's not that bad! it's- it's a good house!”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter five of Sibling Pact is taking a while. We hope to have it up by next week, but you never know. (If not, we might post the next Memories chapter instead).


End file.
